Anime Survivor Idol!
by PhantomDarkFanGirl2011
Summary: A Game of which team is the best team out of 4! Who will win the champisonship will it be: The Platinum Heros, The Gold Brains, The Silver Animals, or The bronze Creepos.  Well read to find out which team will win!
1. Author Note

Author's note/ Hey people Kumiko-chan here! I am in the middle of writing a fanfic and need your help with challenges for the teams. If you have any ides please let me know by the reviews or private message me your ideas. The name of the fanfic is Anime Survivor Idol! It will have 4 teams with 14 people on them 1 from a different show each like on one team can have one Naruto character while another team has a different character from the show. The characters are all put on teams that fit the team name. I also do not own any of the characters or the shows that are mentioned in the fanfic they belong to the people who thought of them first. Thanks in advance for the help. Kumicko-chan.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the teams and judges

Anime Survivor Idol

Chapter 1: Meet the host, judges, and teams.

Narrator: Hello and welcome to Anime Survivor Idol! I'm Phantom Dark Fan Girl and I will be the host for the fan fiction. Now let's get to announce our first judge from the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is Haruhi Suzumiya herself.  
Haruhi S: Hey. I hope something fun happens that involve aliens, espiers, or time travelers.  
Narrator: Next from Fullmoon Wo Sagashite is Mitsuki Koyama.  
Mitsuki: Hi everyone.  
Narrator: And last but not least, from Witch Hunter, is Tasha Godspell.  
Tasha: I'm here. Now where's my money?  
Narrator: Huh?  
Tasha: You said that we would be getting paid for this.  
Narrator: No, I didn't. You thought that would happen all on your own.  
Tasha: So, no cash.  
Narrator: Nope.  
Tasha: Than I'm out of here.  
Narrator: Fine, but if you leave here than you have to give me either Halloween or all the money you have on you because I'm not letting you leave.  
Tasha: Oh come on! Fine, I'll stay.  
Narrator: Good. Now let's continue. Now it is time to announce the team names, their captains, and lieutenants. First up are the Platinum Heroes, their captain Alex, and their lieutenant Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist.  
Alex: (Runs In) Hey the Platinum heroes are going to win!  
Mustang: (Walks in behind Alex) yep that's right!  
Narrator: Next are the Gold Brains, their captain Emily and their lieutenant Yuu Kanda from -Man.  
Emily: (Walks in while fixing her glasses) we have the brains to beat anyone.  
Kanda: (Walks in behind Emily carrying Mugen) Che.  
Emily: (Hits Kanda in the head with her book)  
Kanda: (Glares at Emily)  
Narrator: Ok that was weird. Anyway next are the Silver Animals, their captain Lizzie, and their lieutenant Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight.  
Lizzie: (Comes in wearing the day class uniform) The animals will win for sure.  
Zero: (Comes in behind Lizzie) Yea, whatever.  
Narrator: And last, but not least, are the Bronze Creepos, their captain Sarah, and their lieutenant L from Death Note.  
Sarah: (Comes in creepily) Hello the Creepos will win with all our might.  
L: (Dragged in by Sarah while wearing a dog collar and leash) *No Comments*  
Narrator: Now that the team names, captains, and lieutenants have been announced. It's time to announce who will be on each team. Each Team has their own requirements to be on that team. For example the heroes have to be the main character of the show and the brains have to be really smart. While the animals have to shape into, like or have animal characteristics. While the Creepos have to be creepy, perverted, or just plain weird. Now for the Captains to announce the teams. First up are the heroes. Oh and by the way there are 14 shows with 1 person on each team which means 4 people will represent that show.  
Alex: OK, my team consists of Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto, Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha, Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Torhu Honda from Fruits Basket, Daisuke Niwa from D.N. Angel, Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, K-  
Roy: Oh what's this I'm in charge of Fullmetal. Just like old times eh, Fullmetal.  
Ed: Shut up Bastard I don't have to listen to you.  
Roy: Yes you do. I'm your superior officer.  
Ed: I will only listen to Alex and not you!  
Roy: Ok whatever Shorty.  
Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS YOU JERK? (Tries to kill Mustang)  
Alex: (Holds Ed back so he doesn't kill Roy).  
Roy: I didn't say that Fullmetal.  
Narrator: Ed calm down before I call Winry or your teacher!  
Ed: (Freezes then cowers behind Alex)  
Alex: Anyway next I have Kenshin Himoura from Rurouni Kenshin, Jiro Mochizuki from Black Blood Brothers, Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club, I-  
Haruhi S: Why are there 2 Haruhis here! I'm supposed to be the only Haruhi!  
Narrator: Haruhi S. Calm down, Haruhi F is the main character of her show so deal with it.  
Haruhi S.: Fine... Wait he is a girl! But she dresses like a guy.  
Haruhi F: I have things to do in order to pay off my debt.  
Haruhi S: Ok, Whatever.  
Alex: Anyway I also have Italy from Hetalia Axis Powers, So-  
Italy: Do you like Pasta? I love Pasta!...Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta.  
Narrator: Italy Shut up and Go stand next to your team!  
Italy: Yes ma'am…._Pasta_.  
America: (Comes running in) Hold on a sec!  
Narrator: What it is, America?  
America: I'm the hero! I should be on this team!  
Emily: (Fixes her glasses) Actually, logically since the show is called "Axis Powers Hetalia", you would be the antagonist.  
America: (Goes in sulking corner) *Mutters about him being the hero*  
Alex: Ok, like I was saying next I have Soul Eater Evans from Soul Eater, Teito Klein from 07 Ghost, Allen Walker from -Man, and Train Heartnet from Black Cat.(They go and stand by Alex and Roy.)  
Narrator: Now for the Gold Brains. Emily.  
Emily: Thank You Narrator. (fixes her glasses) My team has Shikamaru Nara from Naruto, Sango from Inuyasha, Ishida Uryuu from Bleach, H-  
Ichigo: Hey Ishida. I never thought you would do this in your spare time.  
Ishida: Hey Ichigo. And to answer your question 1) I had nothing to do and 2) they said I would be going up against you so I thought it might be fun.  
Ichigo: Ok let the best Man Win.  
Ichigo and Ishida: (Staring contest).  
Narrator: Break it up you two!  
Ichigo and Ishida: Yes ma'am.  
Emily: Any way next is Hatori Sohma from Fruits Basket, Satoshi Hiwatari from D.N. Angel , Ri-  
Daisuke: Hiwatari what are you doing here?  
Hiwatari: I wanted to see what this was all about and though it might be fun. Is that a problem?  
Daisuke: No not at all. I was just surprised that's all. Oh I'm sorry Miss Emily please continue.  
Emily: How sweet! Thanks Daisuke.  
Daisuke: Oh it was nothing *Blushes* _I'm not changing that means Dark doesn't want to change into himself, that's good._  
Emily: Any way next on my team is Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist, Me-  
Roy: Why is Riza here! She should be on my team instead of Fullmetal!  
Narrator: Roy shut up and deal with it! Because Edward is the main character and Riza is the smartest out of your entire group so stop!  
Roy: (Goes to sit in sulking corner)  
Emily: Any way next is Megumi Takani from Rurouni Kenshin, Dragon Lord from Black Blood Brothers(Don't know his real name), Kyoya Ootari from Ouran High School Host Club, A-  
Haruhi F: Kyoya sempai, what are you doing here?  
Kyoya: Well I thought it would be good for the club's reputation for some of us to join in the games along with you. Plus Tamaki wanted to join too.  
Haruhi F: _So that's it. I should have known._  
Emily: Next on my team is Austria from Hetalia Axis Powers, Maka Alburn from Soul Eater, Hakuren Oak from 07 Ghost, L-  
Soul: Maka what are you doing on that team?  
Teito: Hakuren you're playing too.  
Maka: I'm on this team because I am the smartest out of our group.  
Hakuren: I thought it would be cool to have some fun with you Teito.  
Soul: But Maka being on different teams is so not cool.  
Maka: (Maka Chop) Oh well just deal with it Soul.  
Teito: Sounds great. May the best man win right, Hakuren.  
Hakuren: Right, you too Teito.  
Narrator: Anyways continue Emily.  
Emily: Ok the last two are Lavi from -Man, a-  
Lavi: Oh Yuu is the lieutenant! Cool  
Kanda: Baka Usagi*1, Che.  
Lavi: Aww don't act like that Yuu! This will be fun!  
Kanda: (Draws Mugen and points it at Lavi) Call me Yuu one more time and you won't see another day Baka Usagi!  
Lavi: Ok, ok, I get it! I won't call you that (whispers) Yuu.  
Kanda: Mugen Activate!  
Lavi: AHH! (Runs away from Kanda to hide)  
Kanda: (Chases after Lavi).  
Allen: (Walks up) Knock it off Ba-Kanda*2!  
Kanda: (stops chasing Lavi and glares at Allen) Che, Moyashi*3.  
Allen: (Glares at Kanda) Allen desu, Ba-Kanda!  
Kanda and Allen: (Glare at each other)  
Emily: (Hits Allen and Kanda with her book)  
Lenalee: (Walks up to them) Kanda and Allen stop it and go back to your teams, NOW!  
Kanda: Che (Goes and stands by Emily)  
Allen: Ok Lenalee. (Goes and stands by his team)  
Lavi: (Comes out of hiding and hides behind Emily)  
Narrator: Thanks for stopping them Emily and Lenalee.  
Emily: No big deal.  
Lenalee: No problem. (Walks back to her seat)  
Narrator: Emily, please continue.  
Emily: Ok and last but not least is Sven Volfied from Black Cat. (They go Stand behind Emily and Kanda)  
Narrator: OK! Now for the Animals, Lizzie.  
Lizzie. Thanks, Narrator. My team has Kakashi Hatake from Naruto, Inuyasha from Inuyasha, Yo-  
Inuyasha: Why the hell are Kagome and I on different teams!  
Narrator: Because Inuyasha you have the most animals genes in you and Kagome is the main character of the show because it follows her on her adventures around the feudal era.  
Inuyasha: That's not right!  
Narrator: Kagome please shut Inuyasha Up.  
Inuyasha: Kagome you wouldn't would you?  
Kagome: Sorry Inuyasha but Sit Boy!  
Inuyasha: (Face plants to the floor)  
Narrator: thanks Kagome.  
Kagome Your welcome (Walks Back to her team) _Man will be getting an earful of yelling when this is over._  
Lizzie: Any way next I have Yorouchi from Bleach, Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket, Dark Mousy and With from D.N. Angel, A-  
Daisuke: Why is Dark here? I don't understand! He isn't supposed to have a body!  
Narrator: To bad, in this fanfic, Dark does! Now shut up!  
Lizzie: Next I have Alphonse Elric _**in human form **_from Fullmetal Alchemist, Sa-  
Edward: Why are Alphonse and I on different teams? I can't compete against my little brother!  
Narrator: Shut Up! I say you are on different teams whether you like it or not chibi-san*4!  
Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQEAK MIDGET! (Trying to kill the narrator)  
Alphonse: (Holding Ed back so Ed doesn't kill the Narrator) She didn't say that brother.  
Lizzie: Can I get back to announcing my team!  
Narrator: Yes please continue.  
Lizzie: Ok, so next is Sanosuke Sagara from Rurouni Kenshin, Cassandra from Black Blood Brothers, Mitsukuni "Honey" Huninozuka from Ouran High School Host Club, Greece from Hetalia Axis Powers, Blair from Soul Eater, -  
Soul and Maka: WHY THE HELL IS BLAIR HERE!  
Blair: Because I'm bored and thought it would be fun to be in it.  
Lavi: (Heart in his eye) STRIKE!*Secretly*  
Soul and Maka: (Sweat Drop) Great.  
Lizzie: Anyway next is Mikage _**in human form**_ (07 Ghost), -  
Teito: Mikage, you're alive.  
Mikage: Oh, hey Teito. I guess I am. Even though, I did die.  
Teito: I'm just glad your back, Mikage.  
Mikage: Me too, Teito.  
Mikage and Teito: talk about the old times  
Narrator: Both of you knock it off so we can finish announcing the teams already!  
Teito and Mikage: Yes, ma'am.  
Lizzie: Any way my last two are Bookman from -Man, a-  
Lavi: OH! Panda's here too. Cool!  
Bookman: (Kicks Lavi while as a panda and makes Lavi go flying into the wall) don't call me that.  
Lavi: (Gets up from near the wall) OW! That hurt jiji.*5 Oh yea Moyashi.  
Allen: It's Allen.  
Lavi: Why isn't Lenalee playing?  
Allen: Huh, I don't know.  
Narrator: I didn't think she could fit into any of the teams so she is going to support you guys.  
Allen and Lavi: Oh ok.  
Narrator: Now that that's over. Lizzie, please continue.  
Lizzie: Ok and my last member is Eve from Black Cat. (They stand next to Lizzie and Zero)  
Narrator: Ok and the last team is the Creepos. Sarah, Take it away.  
Sarah: (Creepily) thank you. My team has Jiraya from Naruto, M-  
Naruto: What is ero-senin*6 doing on the… (Sweat drops) Never mind.  
Jirayia: What's that supposed to mean Naruto?  
Naruto: That the team you're on fits you perfectly! _Because it's so true!_  
Jirayia: Oh… Oh well.  
Sarah: Ok, that was weird anyway next I have Miroku from Inuyasha, K-  
Miroku: wait a minute why am on this team with no girls so far!  
Sango: (Evil Aura) What was that Miroku!  
Miroku: (feels evil aura) n-n-n-nothing at all Sango. (Sweat drops to hide the fact he was lying) Sango: (Throws Hirakotsu) Hirakotsu!  
Miroku: (runs for his life) wait Sango calm down!  
Narrator: Sango please calm down. I have a solution to this.  
Sango: you do?  
Narrator: Yes I do. Watch! (Points a remote at Miroku and zaps him with a shock collar)  
Sango: Impressive.  
Narrator: and I have for all the perverted creepos on this team. For when I need it.  
Sango: Ok. (walks away)  
Miroku: (Still getting over the effects of the shock collar)  
Narrator: Anyway Sarah please continue.  
Sarah: Ok next I have Kisuke Urahara from Bleach, Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket, Krad from D.N. Angel, F-  
Hiwatari: Krad, Why are you here? Get lost!  
Krad: But, Satoshi-sama they wanted me to be here to play.  
Hiwatari: Fine, whatever. Just don't talk to me during this.  
Krad: Ok, whatever.  
Sarah: Anyway next is Father from Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood), Shishio Makoto from Rurouni Kenshin, Yafuri Chao from Black Blood Brothers, Tamaki Souh from Ouran High School Host Club, F-  
Haruhi F: Tamaki sempai, what are you doing on the creepos team?  
Tamaki: I don't know they just want me to be here. Oh well, do I look cool Haruhi?  
Haruhi F: No you're just weird Tamaki-sempai.  
Tamaki: (Goes in sulking corner).  
Twins: HAHAHAHA! That was a good one Haruhi!  
Haruhi F: I don't care now go back to your seats!  
Twins: Oh you're on fun Haruhi!  
Hikaru: We just wanted to see what was going on…  
Kaoru: and to support the others even tono*7  
Haruhi F: Fine but go back to your seats now.  
Twins: Fine (walk back to their seats).  
Sarah: Ok, well anyway. Next is France from Hetalia Axis Powers, D-  
America: (Comes out of sulking corner) Wait a minute! France is even in this! Why am I not in this!  
Narrator: America shut the hell up! Plus for 1) you're not the main character, 2) you're dumb shit, 3) You don't have an animal as a pet you have an alien, and 4) France is weirder than you!  
America: EHHHH (Goes back to sulking corner).  
Narrator: (SIGHS) Sarah, please continue.  
Sarah: Ok, anyway next I have Death Scythe from Soul Eater,-  
Death Scythe: Maka, my daughter, does your dad look cool on this show?  
Maka: No, Keep away from me your cheater. I actually think that team suits you well.  
Death Scythe: Really! (Acts all Happy).  
Maka: Yeah you're a big pervert like the rest of them.  
Death Scythe: (Sits in sulking corner with Tamaki and America)  
Sarah: My last few members are Frau from 07 Ghost, Th-  
Teito, Hakuren and Mikage: What are you doing here Frau!  
Frau: (Looks up from porn book) Huh. Oh Teito, Hakuren, and Mikage. They wanted me here because I fit in with the rest of the team.  
Teito, Hakuren, and Mikage: Ok. _ Great._  
Frau: Anybody want some porn.  
Most of the Creepos team: We do!  
France: (Walks up to Frau) Do you have any Yaoi porn?  
Frau: Yea here you go. I keep it just in case.  
Narrator: Ok GIVE ME THE BOOKS!  
Creepos: (Hand the books over)  
Narrator: Ok Sarah please continue. But, first the book.  
Sarah: (hands yaoi book over) Fine, anyway, next I have the Millennium Earl from -Man, a-  
Allen: What are you doing here Millennium Earl?  
Earl: Why to play along of course.  
Allen: You don't belong here.  
Narrator: Both of you shut up and Stop it.  
Allen and Earl: Whatever.  
Sarah: My last member is Creed Diskence from Black Cat. (They all go behind Sarah and L)  
Narrator: We-  
Black Star: (Runs in Screaming) Why are Soul and Maka here and not the great Black Star.  
Narrator: (SIGHS) Here we go. Because I didn't want you in it!  
Black Star: But I am the almighty Black Star that will one day surpass God himself. (Laughing like an idiot)  
Narrator: I don't care now go back to your seat before I get security and make you leave the building and not let you come back in.  
Black Star: Fine but I will be in the game eventually!  
Narrator: Any who, well those are the teams and the judges for the event! Next time we will do the first round of the events. See you all soon.

A/N The _Italics_ are people's thoughts. _**Bold Italics**_ mean the form they are in (just for Mikage and Alphonse though)  
*1- Baka Usagi means stupid rabbit  
*2- Ba-kanda means stupid Kanda  
*3- Moyashi means bean sprout  
*4-Chibi san means shorty  
*5-Jiji means old man  
*6-Erosenin means Pervy sage.  
*7-Tono means boss.  
Special thanks to my friends who helped me with this fanfic. I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. I only own myself and the narrator. My friends have been willing to do this of their own free will. Please leave comments and challenge suggestions. This is also my first fan fiction so please be nice. Arigato. Ja-ne. Phantom Dark Fan Girl 2011.


End file.
